I Would Have Watched Over You Forever
by Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora
Summary: "I would have watched over you forever," Rin whispered.


_I Would Have Watched Over You Forever_

Obito felt the life seep out of him as he died. A part of him wasn't surprised by his manner of death. He had almost met his death before…and this time it was reality. He stared blankly at Kakashi and Minato-_sensei_, who had horrified expressions as his sight dimmed. _Why do they care about me…? After all I've done… _Obito wasn't aware of his former teammate shouting his name, or of the explosions nearby. He remembered the last words he had said. _"I don't think…I'm worthy enough to meet Rin…on the other side." _Obito had thought himself as the Third Sage of the Sixth Path, the bringer of peace and a world of dreams. How wrong he was. _In reality, I am nothing. It's just like Kakashi said. I'm…lower than trash. _Naruto had taught him much. The son of the Yondaime Hokage reminded Obito of so much of his former self that at the end, he wondered what it would have been like if he had chosen a different path. _It's over now. I can't go back. _Rin had been the only light in Obito life. _"After losing Rin…the world didn't look the same anymore. It was just a pitch-black hell. There's no hope in this world. I walked around the world on behalf of Madara…and everything I saw confirmed what I believed. Even with this Sharingan, I see nothing." He_ had loved her. Devotedly. Helplessly. And dangerously. When she was gone, it was like the world had been cloaked in darkness. Nothing mattered anymore. Now as he died, Obito wondered if Rin would have wanted this. Would she have wanted so much death? So much hatred? _She wouldn't have wanted this war. _She had been such a peace-loving girl, determined enough to sacrifice her own life to keep it. _Rin… _

Suddenly a sharp pain shot straight through his body. Obito opened his eyes and cried out in a soundless scream. He saw Kakashi. Before his eyes, he witnessed the memories he had longed wished to forget. "Kakashi…" he whispered. Then he was gone.

_Light. _Obito could only see a bright light in front of him. His body felt light, as if the pain and sorrow and blood that he carried was gone. A soft sound echoed in his ears. He thought he imagined it, but something deep within him told him otherwise. Obito closed his eyes from the blinding brightness, and a breathless gasp eased from him as a person stood in front of him. It was Rin. She was as Obito had always imagined her to be in his dreams. The blood and gaping wound was gone from her chest, and tears no longer coated her beautiful cheeks. Her dark hair flowed down to her shoulders, and a smile graced her face.

"Obito…" she whispered.

"Rin…" Obito was now aware of his tears and of his swelling eyes. He had imagined this moment so many times he couldn't even imagine this was true. Obito could only say her name, nothing else. When she walked toward him and pulled him in her embrace, Obito could only squeeze her body against his, never wanting to let go. He had held her like this only time, only that time a dead body he had held. Although both of them were now spirits, Obito could felt as if his dream had become alive. "I'm not worthy of your touch," he whispered to her. Obito's obsidian eyes locked onto Rin's brown ones. "I betrayed your memory, Rin. I became someone that I thought I was, and my hands…my hands were coated in so much blood. I don't deserve to be with you in the afterlife. I failed you." Rin didn't respond when Obito spoke. Her smile faded, and her eyes clouded over to a place Obito couldn't follow. _"Become a cool Hokage and let me see how you save the world."_

"Obito, look at me." Obito looked into her eyes. "I told you that I would always watch over you. The actions you committed doesn't change that."

"But…Naruto said…" _Naruto said, "She wanted to look over Obito Uchiha."_

"He was wrong, Obito." Obito's breath hitched. "I always watched over you. I…would never abandon you." Rin smiled at Obito despite tears streaking down her face.

"Rin…I always loved you, and when you died –"

Rin put her finger to his lips to calm him. _"Wakarimashita,_ Obito."

It was then that Obito realized that Rin knew what had happened to him in the seventeen years since she died. She knew about Minato-_sensei _and the Akatsuki. She knew about the war and the Eye of the Moon Plan. She knew, and yet she still looked out for him. She knew, and yet she still cared for him.

_"A…ariga…tou…" _Obito whispered. Ever since he was a boy, he had wanted Rin to notice him. He had wanted her to be proud of him and love him. And she had done all those things. Obito wasn't ashamed as the sobs racked through his body and as tears coated his face. He was only aware of Rin holding him, and her arms against his back. Rin was with him now. That was the only thing that mattered.

"I would have watched over you forever."


End file.
